R4 Des baguettes et des vies
by Maneeya
Summary: 1 Ron et le cornichon magique 2 et 3 Les cœurs tendus 4 La hache de guerre 5 Les perspectives (George et Angelina)
1. Chapter 1

Ron et le cornichon magique

Ron se pencha et observa le petit truc luisant à terre. Il ne récupéra surpris de constater une légère humidité, il le leva pour qu'il soit en pleine lumière. C'était un cornichon. Un simple cornichon.

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dans le célèbre magasin de farces et attrapes ?

Ron se repassa la journée mais il aurait été étonné qu'un de ses clients grignotent ce truc pendant ses courses. Et aucun de ses employés n'auraient laissé de la nourriture dans un coin. D'une main agile, Ron le fit plusieurs fois sauter en l'air incapable de se décider. Il imaginait bien George faire ce genre de blague et il n'avait pas digéré le faux prototype d'anniversaire.

Mais c'était peut-être juste un cornichon ça arrivait que les légumes soient justes ce qu'ils semblent être. Il rapprocha le petit légume, curieux de savoir depuis combien de temps ce petit cornichon était au coin. Au lieu de l'odeur de vinaigre à laquelle il s'attendait, il ne découvrit qu'une odeur lourde et étouffante. Vraiment curieux.

Mais il devait se remettre au travail et finir de nettoyer cet étage. Sans y penser, il garda l'étrange cornichon avec lui dans les replis de sa robe. Un jour, il se rendrait compte de ce que refermait ce petit croquant. Assez de piquant pour sauver une vie.

* * *

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 99ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Cornichon". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !


	2. Les coeurs tendus 12

**Les cœurs tendus partie 1**

D'habitude, elle attendait d'être seule pour se mettre en sous-vêtement dans sa chambre. C'était quelque chose qui mettait pas mal de personne mal à l'aise. Mais Alice ne faisait pas partie de ces personnes.

Assises sur le tapis, elles étouffaient leur rire. Leur ventre tirait à force de rire comme des baleines échouées.

— Je te parie cinquante Gallions que tu vas coucher avec Louis. C'est inéluctable avec une colocation, tu le sais bien.

— Tu crois vraiment qu'il reste quelque chose d'excitant autour de son petit cœur brisé ?

— Un mec dans cet état se fera pas prier pour te-

Le geste schématique qui suivit suffit à clarifier sa phrase. Alice Londubat était une inconditionnelle provocatrice et cela passait souvent par une crudité et une vulgarité débordantes. Manque de pot, Emma Dursley était une vraie Moldu du vingt-et-unième siècle, et il en faudrait un peu plus pour la faire tanguer.

— Tu n'as pas dit non, fit remarquer Alice avec une effroyable bonne humeur.

Emma ne répondit pas, tout ce qu'elle fit c'est rouler sur le dos. Elle disait que cela aérait son corps. Alice préférait rester assise. Et puis c'était chiant de parler allongée.

— Tu es... Comment vous dites chez vous déjà ? Ah oui, mordue. Mordue du petit parfait Louis Weasley !

Elle avait dit ça en l'air, mais l'air sérieux et abattu de son amie l'informait de la justesse de ces paroles.

— Ah ce point là ? C'est vrai qu'il est tout parfait mon Louis mais...

— C'est même pas ça. C'est tout qui réagit en même temps. Mon cœur, mon corps, … J'aurais jamais dû danser avec lui, je serai pas dans cette merde. Alors pour répondre à ta question, oui je tenterai le coït avec monsieur parfait si j'en ai l'occasion. La vie est faite pour faire des expériences...

Emma arrivait à en parler presque normalement. Mais Alice s'inquiétait, sa façon de relativiser était clairement aux antipodes de ce qu'elle ressentait. Cette première danse dont elle parlait datait bien de sept ans.

— Dis-moi c'est à quel point ?

Son regard se perdit alors qu'elle essayait de clarifier ses impressions. Plusieurs fois ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent sans que rien ne puisse sortir. Alors qu'elle patientait, Alice se dit même qu'elle ne livrerait peut-être rien de tout cela. Elles étaient très proches mais la Londubat venait de comprendre que ce n'était pas un simple béguin.

— On est tellement proche que parfois, c'est comme si on sortait ensemble. Il a sa main sur ma taille, il se penche vers moi, quand je suis en infériorité numérique, il défend mon avis même si c'est pas le sien.

» Je me dis alors qu'on est trop proche pour qu'il n'y est rien. Comme si par cette proximité, il s'était engagé envers moi. Comme si, le fait qu'il provoque autant de désir chez moi, l'obligeait à y répondre...

» Je suis trop conne.

Alice ne put résister à la prendre dans ses bras, elle et sa transpiration du jour. Quand elle ne put supporter sa chaleur moite en plus de l'air étouffant de la nuit, elle s'éloigna et entrelaça simplement son doigt avec le sien.

— N'habites pas avec lui, demanda-t-elle dans un murmure. Je lui trouverai autre chose au pire...

— Alice tu sais bien que ce n'est pas d'un logement dont il a besoin. Il lui faut un soutien et un coup de fouet pour reprendre sa vie en main.

* * *

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 100ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Sensualité" d'après la citation " **J'aime, j'aime tes yeux, j'aime ton odeur, tous tes gestes en douceur, lentement dirigés, sensualité"**. Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !


	3. Les coeurs tendus 22

**Les cœurs tendus partie 2**

— Alice tu sais bien que ce n'est pas d'un logement dont il a besoin. Il lui faut un soutien et un coup de fouet pour reprendre sa vie en main.

— Je vais t'acheter une cravache, l'informa Alice pour essayer de détendre l'ambiance.

Emma se retourna encore une fois, sur le ventre cette fois. Elle croisa les bras pour poser sa tête dessus. Malgré cela son regard était vif et il fixait Alice comme une proie potable.

— C'est le moment pour toi de faire tes confessions.

— J'ai rien à dire, rétorqua-t-elle vertement.

— Vraiment ?

Emma n'avait pas la même patience qu'elle. Elle assénait ses vérités sans la ménager. Parce que Lucrecia était une belle femme, que sa mère la tannait pour son mariage depuis plusieurs années, qu'elle était intelligente et qu'elle accompagnait Alice depuis leur première année à Poudlard. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'amie plus fidèle, d'amoureuse plus passionnée, alors même qu'Alice alternait entre son rôle d'amante, d'amie et de collaboratrice.

— Je lui veux aucun mal. Elle est sublime, je n'en pense pas moins.

Le regard d'Emma ne la lâchait pas. Elle savait exactement ce qu'elle voyait. Elle _se_ voyait à travers ses yeux. Il aurait fallu qu'elle la traite comme une princesse, cette femme dont elle ne pouvait pas se passer.

Elle avait beau être amoureuse, ce n'était pas suffisant. Elle ne pouvait supporter la vie de petit couple et finissait par tout envoyé balader pour profiter d'autres corps.

A contrario, elle ne supportait pas que sa Luce soit auprès de quelqu'un d'autre.

Était-elle raisonnable ? Pas pour un sou. Mais ce qu'elle ressentait était tellement violent que le contrôle de ses réactions lui échappait.

— C'est pas ma faute, se contenta-t-elle de répondre en se sous-trayant au regard intense de son amie.

* * *

 _Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 100ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "C'est pas ma faute!" avec comme contrainte reprendre la fin d'un OS pour le début de celui-ci. Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_


	4. La hache de guerre n'est jamais loin

**La hache de guerre n'est jamais loin**

Il y a toujours quelqu'un pour faire la guerre.

Les Moldus comme les sorciers, ils aiment s'entre-tuer.

Noble cause pour laquelle ils trouvent toujours des idées.

Explique à ton fils, Big D

Deux guerres mondiales, tu as prétendu que c'était sensé

Près de quatre-vingt millions de morts, tu as répondu que c'était sensé

Censé être un enseignement,

Censé rendre intelligent,

Mais c'était qu'une guerre suivie d'un autre

Explique à ta fille, Londubat

Tous ces morts « tombés au combat »

Toutes ces tombes qu'elle parcourra

Que c'était censé être un enseignement,

Que c'était censé rendre intelligent,

Mais c'était qu'une guerre suivie d'une autre

Peux-tu promettre que cela ne recommencera pas ?

* * *

 _Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 100ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Circonvolutions" avec la contrainte écrire en rimes. Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_


	5. Les perspectives

**Les perspectives**

Hannah avait douté au moment de lui donner l'adresse. Ça avait été infime mais elle avait belle et bien douté. Elle avait pensé à le mettre en garde contre quelque chose mais il ne savait pas quoi.

Peu importe, de toute façon c'était juste pour passer. Il n'allait rien découvrir de faramineux. Quand George avait eu cette brutale envie de trouver quelqu'un, de parler à quelqu'un, il s'était dit que l'unique personne qui pourrait vraiment l'entendre, ce serait elle.

Angelina Johnson.

Il se souvenait qu'elle formait un beau couple avec Fred. Déjà à l'époque, il l'aimait plus que bien, mais ça ne voulait certainement pas dire qu'il l'aimait de cette manière-là.

Il sourit seul en se rappelant qu'ils s'étaient séparés un peu avant que la boutique soit attaquée. C'était par "précaution". Mais ils n'avaient pas arrêté de s'aimer d'ailleurs quand ils avaient profité de chaleureuses retrouvailles dès qu'ils avaient pu.

Fred et Angelina. Ils formaient un beau couple. Dommage.

Il utilisa le heurtoir pour s'annoncer et Angelina vint lui ouvrir. Si il avait autant vieilli qu'elle, il devrait s'inquiéter. Sérieusement. Qu'est-ce que c'étaient que ces pattes d'oie, ces traits tirés, et cette dégaine de mère débordée ?

Et effectivement, George prit conscience que de jeunes enfants criaient au loin. Et pour que ne résiste aucun doute, il entendit un "maman !" aigu, le plus geignard qu'il soit.

— Entre, ça fait courant d'air.

On repassera donc pour les politesses. Il s'avança dans le couloir et ferma soigneusement derrière lui. Elle en avait profité pour jeter un œil à son ou ses garnements et elle revenait vers lui. D'un signe de la main, elle lui proposa de s'installer dans la cuisine.

— Un thé ça te convient ?

— Parfait.

C'était son premier mot à lui. C'était drôle qu'il le dise à elle particulièrement. Il la suivait du regard et observait les différentes teintes repérables sur sa peau: ses mains et ses articulations étaient plus sombre qu'auparavant. Et ses yeux étaient vraiment étranges. Quelque chose manquait dans ses iris. Puis il se rendit compte qu'il était en train de comparer le portrait d'une amie avec et sans Fred alors il arrêta.

— Tu vas bien ? osa-t-elle demander malgré sa gêne évidente.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, George pensa à l'image qu'il renvoyait de lui-même. Il était partis en juin après la guerre, il avait juste disparu. En pleine nuit.

C'était il y a longtemps maintenant. Bien entendu, il n'avait pas fallu deux jours pour que ses frères et sœur lui courent après. Ginny l'avait traité d'égoïste avant de repartir – elle voulait juste s'assurer qu'il n'était pas mort.

Il avait fallu qu'il justifie son départ. Alors il avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas faire sa vie en Angleterre parce que tout lui rappelait Fred. Il avait dit qu'il avait besoin de distance.

Personne n'aurait pu le retenir après ça.

Ainsi il avait mené une vie de baroudeur depuis. Il avait traversé l'Europe dans tous les sens. Visité des lieux dont il ignorait l'existence. Cela avait marqué son corps.

— Parfait, assura-t-il avec une pointe de cynisme.

Il rappelait un sans abris.

Ils grignotèrent sans savoir quoi dire. George voulait certainement lui dire quelque chose pour être venu ainsi. Mais rien ne sortait.

En fait, il était déçu. Angelina n'était pas comme il l'imaginait. Elle avait vieilli certes mais plus que ça, elle s'était construite une vie bien comme il faut. Deux enfants. Certainement un compagnon quelque part.

Il avait l'impression de s'être fourvoyé. Il pensait qu'elle avait vécu quelque chose de similaire à lui. N'était-elle pas amoureuse de Fred ? N'avait-elle pas compris à quel point il était unique et irremplaçable ?

— Tu ne vas vraiment rien dire, s'agaça finalement la femme en face de lui.

— T'en aurais quelque chose à faire ? rétorqua-t-il laissant cours à sa colère.

Angelina secoua la tête et ses longues locks caressèrent son visage.

— Non, tu vas pas t'énerver sur moi. Il y avait une tribu de gens qui voulaient t'aider ici. Ta famille. Tes amis. Tu as refusé, tu es parti. Alors ne t'en prends pas à moi si tu te rends maintenant compte de tes erreurs ou si mes choix diffèrent des tiens.

Alors comme ça, elle aussi était en colère. Il reconnaissait cette voix froide et incisive. Elle ne s'était peut-être pas transformé, peut-être que ce n'était qu'une évolution et qu'Angelina n'était pas une inconnue.

— Tu te souviens de lui ? questionna avidement George.

Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pu parler de son frère jumeau.

— Évidemment ! J'ai encore des bombes éclair, rit la jeune mère.

Ils sourirent tous les deux d'une oreille à l'autre. Fred avait eu l'idée de ces bombes pour faire des tags express, un éclair symbolisant Harry Potter et par extension la résistance souvent accompagné d'un mot ou d'une phrase. Cela faisait toujours plaisir de voir sur un mur un symbole de tolérance et de solidarité. Et cela avait aussi permis de diffuser certains mots de passe de Potterville pour ceux qui en connaissait l'existence.

Cela avait été une invention géniale. Et George avait complété son frère en décrétant que les bombes seraient délivré une à une dans de vieilles feuilles de journaux pour que son utilisateur ne puisse pas être déterminé.

— Même si je suis parti, il est toujours partout, révéla sinistrement George.

Jamais un sourire ne parviendrait à dégager son amertume constante. Et cette idée qu'il aurait dû être à sa place...

— Simplement parce qu'il est avec toi, répondit Angelina avec lassitude. Comme il est avec moi...

— Alors comment peux-tu... ?

D'un geste vague, George désigna le mur derrière lequel les enfants jouaient.

— Ce n'était pas ce que tu espérais pour Fred et toi ?

Angelina baissa la tête et George se dit qu'il était enfin parvenu à la ramener sur terre.

— Tu es injuste, déclare-t-elle d'une voix douloureuse. Je voulais trouver un homme qui me donnerait envie de fonder une famille. Et tu me reproches de ne pas avoir été fidèle à Fred ? Tu n'as jamais eu ce genre de scrupule par rapport à Ian et pourtant je l'aimais, je croyais dure comme fer que ce serait éternel.

» Non, écoute-moi, enchaîna-t-elle en voyant qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Je ne trahis personne en essayant d'être heureuse, en essayant de faire quelque chose de ma vie. Si tu es là pour me convaincre du contraire tu peux partir, parce que ça signifie que tu ne viens pas en ami.

Angelina était décidé. Il retrouvait son ton de capitaine. C'était... chouette. C'était réconfortant, habituel. Comme si finalement, la mort de Fred n'avait pas créé une faille dans l'espace-temps.

— Je... Je sais pas pourquoi je suis venu, révéla-t-il difficilement.

— Peut-être que tu voulais une amie, suggéra sa comparse d'une voix adoucie.

Il secoua la tête. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Rien ne se passé comme prévu. Ça ne devait pas se passer ainsi. Il avait prévu complètement autre chose.

— Tu devais me comprendre ! geignit-il avant même de pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Pourquoi était-il revenu ? Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi malheureux. C'était... Elle l'attristait au lieu de l'aider.

— Tu es venu en pensant que je serais comme toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Il hocha la tête, presque fiévreux.

— Mais nous sommes différents. Je sais que tu ne me croiras pas si je te dis que Fred me manque, que je l'ai aimé tellement fort... Je ne voulais pas croire à sa disparition, je voulais que ce soit n'importe qui d'autre ! Mais il connaissait les risques comme nous, il n'y a ni justice, ni justificatif à sa mort. Alors j'ai fait avec, il a changé ma vie à jamais mais je... Je voulais être forte, je voulais remplacer ces rêves de souffrance, de hurlements, de peur par quelque chose de beau, de joyeux.

George ne comprenait rien à ce qu'elle lui disait. C'est comme s'ils avaient deux plans différents. Impossible de se rejoindre. S'en rendant compte, Angelina contourna la table et l'enlaça gauchement. C'était son premier câlin depuis plusieurs années. George s'y accrocha avec l'impression d'être un immense enfant.

— Tu devrais rester en Angleterre. Tu n'as pas l'air bien.

Rester ici. Fred était partout c'était un vrai guet-apens. Cela...

— Ça me fait peur, révéla-t-il.

— Je m'en doute. Mais tu ne seras pas seul.

George n'était pas encore convaincu mais il n'avait plus envie de s'attarder ici. À part pour croiser le compagnon d'Angelina mais c'était un peu trop fourbe venant de lui. Il préféra disparaître du lieu.

Il se sentait épuisé par cet échange. Il avait l'impression de s'être battu et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Après tout, il était connu pour avoir de la verve. Mais il se souvint qu'il n'avait pas pratiquer depuis un long moment. Un très long moment. C'était comme s'il avait désappris.

Tout ce qui le liait aux autres, les câlins, les discussions, la politesse, il n'avait plus aucune nuance. Il était devenu un vieux bourrin.

Et finalement, c'est cette constatation qui le fit changer de destination. Comptant sur le fait que Percy habite toujours au même endroit il s'y rendit.

Il ne voulait pas être un bourrin. Et l'idée qu'il ne soit plus George Weasley lui faisait mal à cœur. Ainsi, il était encore attaché à quelque chose. Il avait donc des perspectives.

Et il savait que certaines personnes en seraient tout bonnement ravies.

* * *

 _Bonjour, cet OS est un peu particulier puisqu'il s'agit d'une réponse au défi "et si" de La Gazette au citron. J'espère y avoir répondu, j'avoue avoir mis du temps à proposer quelque chose de valable. Merci d'avoir lu, à bientôt. **Maneeya**._


End file.
